The Field
by kenziecaffrey
Summary: Neal has gone missing and is kidnapped by the one person he needs to see. Kate's murderer. Whumpage, cursing, spoilers.
1. The Field: Part One

_Warnings: Whumpage, Spoilers for Out of the Box, and violence. This has not had any beta so all my mistakes are mine. This is going to be split into three parts. _

_Peter_

It started with field.

Peter Burke stood with the FBI in a field. It was really a gorgeous place if you wanted to just relax or even take nature photography, but this wasn't really why he was here. He was anything but relaxed. And the only photography they would be taken was for evidence.

Neal Caffrey had disappeared twenty four hours ago. The last place that his GPS tracking anklet information had recorded was he was standing in the very spot that Peter Burke was standing in.

The FBI had been looking for him for two hours in this field. Peter prayed and hoped that they would not uncover a body somewhere in this large field.

Rumors about where the con had gone were echoed around the field. "I think he ran. I mean, why would he stay? After Kate died and everything that's happened? Maybe he is trying to find the man who killed her and get revenge on them."

Peter felt anger well up inside of him. Neal was his friend. He knew that Neal was sick of running and he would never do that. But if Peter told them that, they would think he was simply mad. The only people that believed him were Diana, June, Elizabeth, and Jones. Hughes was starting to believe in it as well, but not fully yet.

He sighed and pulled his phone out and called Elizabeth, telling her that he would not be home tonight. He was going to do anything he could to bring Neal back home safely. Peter dialed the number and put the phone up to his ears. She picked up on the first ring.

"Anything?" She asked anxiously. Elizabeth was close to Neal. She had accepted him almost as part of the family. She let him stay for dinner often and they would watch movies a lot with Peter.

Peter sighed and answered his wife, "Nothing yet, I'm going to have to stay all night though if I want to find him soon though. I'll keep you updated." He said.

"Thanks Peter, I love you." She said and Peter smiled.

"I love you too." He said and hung up. He hated having to call his wife, saying he would not be home to lie in bed with her or have supper with her. It hurt him, but this was for Neal, and he had to do anything he could do to help him. He could be in danger for all he knows.

Peter looked around and saw Jones and Diana working together on something. Peter continued his search for clues onto where Neal had gone.

_Later that night.._

The FBI had been looking for evidence for hours and then there was a call. "Over here!" Diana yelled and everyone immediately crossed across the field to see what she had discovered.

Peter looked down and sighed, he grabbed a pen and picked up the item with it so he wouldn't get any fingerprints on it.

"Neal, what have you gotten yourself into this time?" He whispered to himself and looked at the bloody fedora hat that was being held up.

Diana and Jones looked at Peter. "This doesn't mean anything, Neal could be anywhere still." Diana said and smiled slightly. Jones nodded.

Peter nodded, "Yeah, so we can't give up now." He took the hat and put it in an evidence bag and then walked away, looking for whatever he could find to bring Neal home, safely, and hopefully, alive.

_Neal…_

He was tied up against a chair. He struggled to get loose of the ropes that tied him against it. He squirmed and wanted to yell so desperately if someone was there to help him but the cloth over his mouth kept him from doing so. He slouched back, painfully.

Neal remembered going to the field, remembering a memory from Kate and his past, and he was just going to visit, picture it all over again when he was grabbed. The grab made his hat fall off and he was hit in the head. Then he remembered something on his head felt moist and he got scared…it was definitely blood, his blood.

Neal struggled again, to get free of the ropes that were cutting against his wrists as he struggled to get free and then there was a deep voice. It made Neal jump and it scared him, definitely, but he calmed himself down before he saw a mask.

"Neal Caffrey, how wonderful to see you! How is that girlfriend of yours, Kate?" The man started.

Neal's heart thumped, _Kate was dead. _And it made Neal emotional just to think about it, "Kate is fine, thank you." He lied, still nervous and scared for his life. Neal hated being scared, but his hands were shaking. What if Peter never found him? He wondered to himself.

The sadistic man chuckled, "That is certainly funny, Mr. Caffrey. Considering I killed her a while back. Hudson Hanger, wasn't it? I remember how my world fell apart, how I knew Caffrey wasn't on the place. His foolish friend, Peter Burke, had stopped Neal to have a chat. The bomb went off early; you were supposed to be in there. The place was supposed to explode in mid-air, but it did not. Neal Caffrey, you are going to die tonight though." He explained and underneath the mask, he smiled and chuckled evilly.

Neal's heart stopped when the man talked, "You! You killed her!" He yelled and struggled even more to get loose of the ropes, but it didn't work. "Who are you?" asked Neal, looking closer at the man's feature, but it was too dark to see.

"You don't remember? We were old friends a long while ago." He explained and frowned, "I was hoping you'd remember. This mask was getting a little itchy and I was hoping I could take it off." He frowned underneath the mask and then took out a knife and held it to Neal's throat. "Would you rather this be painful and slow or even more painful, but fast?" He asked and grinned darkly.

Neal swallowed and spat in the man's face, "I'm not afraid of you." He said, confident. In Neal's heart, he wasn't confident at all though.

"_Tsk, tsk._ Let's have this be painful and slow then. Now you can suffer even more." He held the knife and then put it on Neal's leg and deepened it and added pressure quickly. Blood oozed out of Neal's leg fast.

Neal clenched his fist and slammed his other foot on the ground, in pain. "Stop, please!" He yelled and closed his eyes tightly. He breathed heavily.

"Would you rather I do it to your friend instead of me? I will let you go, but she will have to pay. I found her wandering the streets of Venice, Italy a while ago. I know a few guys. They spotted her and stopped her; they brought her back to me once they recognized her. Poor Alex Hunter." He frowned.

Another large man entered the large metal door, holding a girl by her hair. She was thrown on the ground quickly and she quickly scrambled up off the floor. The man left the room before smiling darkly at his boss.

Alex's eyes were widened with fear, tears streamed her face and she looked like she hadn't showered in days. She wasn't her usual stylish, spunky self, she was messy and her eyes had round bags under them. "Neal?" She asked and whimpered.

"Don't hurt her, she didn't do anything. Let her go and kill me rather than her. Please, just don't hurt her." Neal begged and looked at Alex. She looked at him with sympathy but she had a grateful look to her eyes and she shook her head.

"Take us both down." She said and looked at Neal, frowning slightly.

Neal frowned deeply at Alex, "I don't care what she says, get her out of here. Just take me." He begged and started tapping his fingers.

She caught on and noticed the Morse code as _FBI_. She swallowed loudly and got up off her knees. "Neal, thank you." She whispered.

The captor spoke up, "One of you dies and one of you leaves. Great. Ms. Hunter, would you like to say goodbye?" He asked her and smiled yet again.

Alex nodded and kneeled by Neal, "Thank you. I'll get Peter." She whispered and kissed Neal's cheek and smiled slightly at him before she was dragged out of the room and was thrown outside.

_Alex_

Alex fell on her knees. She brushed herself off and looked at the place. She didn't have her cell phone, so she had no call for help. She sighed, realizing this would take longer than she thought it would. She looked over across the road and saw nothing. She would walk near and far, but she had to get Neal some help and quick before he was killed.

She didn't know who the man was that held her captive, she needed to know. It was the man who killed Kate. She knew how much that meant to Neal. He needed to find out who killed her, even though Alex loved him deeply, she had to see Neal happy again.

_Neal_

The thoughts rambled around in his head. For one thing, Neal knew he was going to die here unless Alex got help quickly. He knew a few things about the man who had supposedly, as he said, killed Kate. His teeth were a yucky crimson yellow and his breathe didn't smell good. His hair was black and had brown tips towards the end. He was tan and was wearing a regular suit. His voice was a creepy low and it made Neal have chills run down his spine at times.

Neal thought of who it could possibly be. It could be Fowler but he had blonde hair unless he dyed it. Could it be someone related or close to Fowler though? Neal thought that was definitely a possibility. It couldn't be Fowler though…the voice was too deep and Fowler didn't sound like that.

He let out a gigantic sigh and racked his brains to who it could be. His arms were getting stiff from sitting in the same position for a long time, attached to the burgundy chair and tied by his arms and wrists. There was no possible way of getting himself out of this. One, he didn't have a pick. Two, he was tied up. Even though he was tied up, he probably could have gotten the ropes off somehow.

The con thought his only hope was Alex. But then he remembered the other person he could rely on. He was the best person in the whole federal bureau and could find him through anything. He caught him twice, and Neal believed he could catch him another time.

Neal smiled thoughtfully at Peter. He knew Peter was working on the case of his disappearance right now.

Another thought crossed Neal's mind though. What if Peter thought that he had ran away from them? Neal winced. He hated to think that thought and he didn't want to. He trusted Peter and hoped that he didn't believe that he had run away. _I'm sick of running away…_Neal sighed and thought to himself again.

He didn't notice when the mystery man walked into the room. He also didn't notice when he was being directly talked to. His thoughts were ended by a sharp pain on the right cheek and mouth. The chair almost tipped over but his weight kept it from falling.

"What was that for?" He asked and frowned at the man.

The man sneered at Neal and said, "I was talking to you directly and you just ignored me. I'm sure you don't want to die quicker." The man had a grim smile that spread across his face and his toothy grin made Neal want to gag.

Neal smiled back and said, "If you aren't going to brush your teeth, then go right ahead and kill me. It is disgusting me thoroughly." He stated and leaned back in the chair to try and stretch his back out, but it didn't work. Neal let out a loud, obnoxious sigh. "Is it possible to get out of this chair?" He frowned sadly.

"No. It isn't." He said and kneeled down next to Neal. "I hope you understand, this is going to be the last moment of your life." The man pulled a gun out of his pocket and pointed it to Neal's forehead and tightened his grip on the trigger.

_Peter_

There was no lead on to where Neal had gone. It had been more than a day now and he was getting tired and he wanted to see his wife. Neal was his friend and he wasn't going to doubt him like that. He wanted Neal back safely. He read through Neal's history and sighed; he founds old enemies and then looked to the side.

He grabbed the file lying face up and it said 'Kate Moreau.' Peter frowned and wanted to toss it up and hit it with a bat. Kate had ruined a man's life, and although he disliked her, he didn't want to see Kate die. Peter disliked a lot of people, but a wish for someone to be killed was just horrible in his book.

Diana knocked on the door and smiled, "We have a lead and a witness." She stated and moved aside. A lady was standing there.

Her face had a patch of purple bruise on the cheek bone and she had long brown curls which were unusually flat. "I know where Neal is." She announced and sat down in the place Neal used to sit.

Diana closed the door and let them talk.

Peter sat up straight and grabbed a notepad, "Where?" He asked quickly and wrote down information.

Alex told him the location and said, "Neal was taken by the man who killed Kate. He's going to kill Neal if you don't hurry, if not already. Peter, I know you can get Neal back alive, but now it may be too late. Just, bring him home please. That's all I want right now. He risked his life for me and he made them let me go, he's my friend and your friend." She said and got up and left, turning back to smile slightly and she mouthed 'Good luck.'

Peter sighed and read the location and got up immediately and started talking to other agents about back-up.

"We are gonna bring Neal home safe and sound now." Peter smiled and they headed out to find there consultant, and mostly, his friend.

_Tell me what you think of part one of three. Thank you for reading chapter one. –Kenzie. _


	2. The Field: Part Two

_The Field: Part 2/3. Also, I am not pleased with this chapter..at all.  
_

_Neal_

Neal hissed at the man who held the gun to his face. "Tell me why you killed Kate. She didn't do anything to you."

The large man dropped his weapon to his side and smiled sadistically, "No. It's funny that you say that. Kate and I…we go back, just like us, eh? Kate and I, you could say, were high school sweethearts. We were together until we were eight-teen, and then you came along. She always gawked about how she met his charming guy. She left me for you. Remember I started making plans to fence something of yours? I was actually planning on killing you." His face grew darker and he looked at Neal and twirled the gun in his hand, "Now my dream is going to come true. You'll be dead."

Neal twitched, "So, Richard Grey, we meet again. What does Fowler have to do with this though?" He sneered and looked at him. He had dyed his hair and gained some pounds.

Richard laughed and said, "Fowler? We made a certain agreement.

Richard took his mask off and smiled, "So you do remember me." He said and twirled the gun again and then put it to Neal's shoulder. "I'm terribly afraid it is too late for apologies now, though, Neal." He said and his tight hardened once again.

Neal closed his eyes and waited for the pop of the silencer to go off, when Neal heard it, he clenched his fists and screamed loudly.

_Peter_

Peter stood outside the building and checked the address. "Okay, this is the place, definitely." He told his team and got his gun loaded and he was ready to go in and get the horrible person who was holding Neal there and who killed Kate.

_Neal_

Neal's hands shook violently, he was losing blood and quickly. He clenched his eyes closed and leaned back. He took deep breaths and hoped that Peter would come soon.

Richard watched Neal in his agony, thoroughly enjoying it. He smiled and looked at him and said, "Neal, you ask so many questions sometimes. It gets really annoying sometimes too. I don't know how Burke puts up with you. Or Ms. Hunter or Mozzie! So tell me, Neal, how did you con your way into such a nice house as yours? It's really a beautiful house." He said and smiled viciously.

The ex-con's whisper was, "Screw you." He wanted to put pressure on his wound but he couldn't since his hands were still tied. He hoped Peter would get here soon and Alex had gotten to him already, he hoped he was on his way, if not, already here, waiting to bust in. But what if Peter thought this was all a con? Neal sighed heavily when he heard a pound.

Neal looked at the door anxiously and then the door fell down and there was a large group of people running in. There was yelling but he couldn't make out the words. His eyes were feeling heavy and his head was spinning, so he didn't want to hear the yells. Neal dipped his head down on his chest and groaned, and he wanted his dizziness to stop.

"Hey, Neal, are you hurt?" said a man with dark hair. Neal squinted and his face immediately formed into a grin, "Peter?" Neal asked.

Peter smiled, "I got the message from Ms. Hunter. Are you hurt, Neal?" He asked, tipping Neal's chin up so he could see his face. There was a few bruises along his face and neckline, there was blood on his one of his pants leg, and then Peter saw the gunshot wound. "Hey, did he shoot you?" Peter asked.

"Yeah. Please make the pain stop, Peter." He sighed heavily and struggled against the chair.

The fed nodded and quickly cut the tape that was attaching him to the chair and threw it on the ground and grabbed Neal's hand, "Are you ready?" Peter asked.

He nodded. "Pull me up." Neal said and Peter nodded and did so slowly.

When Neal was standing, Peter kept a hand on his back so he could stay steady and felt Neal's shakes through his body. "Are you not feeling well?" asked Peter.

Neal looked at him with his eyes big and blue, wide with confusion. "I feel fine; I'm j-just in a lot of pain." He said and put a hand over his shoulder and put pressure on his bullet wound.

Peter nodded, "There is an ambulance here, let's go." He slowly pulled Neal toward the ambulance so he could get his injuries checked out and his bullet wound worked on.

Peter sat with Elizabeth and June in the hospital waiting room while Neal was getting his bullet taken out of his shoulder.

Elizabeth let out a sigh and tapped her fingers impatiently on the chair. She had her other hand grasping Peter's hand and she was squeezing it slightly. "Neal's going to be fine, right?" asked Elizabeth, looking at Peter sadly. Neal had become part of there family and she would miss him dreadfully if something happened to him. She didn't even want to think of it. Neal was a fighter. He had to make it through this. A bullet wound, bruises, and scrapes wouldn't affect him. Neal might be sore, but it wouldn't stop him from…living.

Her husband nodded and replied, "Neal will be fine, dear. You don't need to worry. He will have a sling, some bandages, and a whole bunch of things that will make him complain like his medicine, but El, he will be absolutely, one-hundred percent better in no time." He smiled at her and pecked her lips.

Elizabeth smiled at the gesture and said, "This is why I love you." She kissed his hand and went back into her deep thought.

June was sitting in the corner, reading a magazine. She was worried about Neal, and she was definitely going to be a mother to him until he made a perfect recovery, but until further notice, she would have to baby him in the hospital room. She hoped that he would get out soon. She had to see him because it was eating her alive on how he was doing.


	3. The Field: Part Three

_Sorry about such a short update last chapter. I don't get much time to write and at that time, I had horrible writer's block. But please forgive me. So here is Part 3/3. Sorry it took so long for the update. I was out of town for a while also. _

A doctor walked out of the hallway and into the lobby hours later. "Neal Caffrey's family?" He asked and looked amongst the three people sitting in the waiting room. All of them stood up, two of them holding hands, and one in a corner with a magazine in her hand. It dropped to the ground at once he came out.

"Ah, well, yes. Mr. Caffrey is responding to the treatment well. He had the bullet removed from his shoulder and he is going to be fine." He said and smiled and then opened his mouth again. "He is really lucky that the bullet didn't go lower." He explained.

"Can we see him?" asked June.

The doctor bit his lip and looked at them, "He's unconscious right now. I don't really know if you want to, but you can if you like." The doctor nodded and said, "Only one at a time though, for now, please." He said.

Elizabeth and June turned to Peter who was looking at the floor and then his eyes snapped up, "I take it you want me to go in first?" He asked and looked at them.

The two nodded and looked back at the doctor who was writing down information. "Room 401." He said and walked off.

Peter sighed and got up slowly and made his way to the room.

_Three weeks later..._

Neal was sitting on his bed in June's house, looking through a box that had _Kate_ labeled on the front of it. Neal sighed and put the box down after looking at the Bordeaux bottle and put his head in his hand and rubbed his eyes.

He was released from the hospital about two and a half weeks ago and had refused to come out of his room for a long time because he felt like he couldn't face anyone at work or Peter most of all. He felt like he had let them down by going missing.

Neal finally last week came out of his room and back to work. He was back to being the old Neal Caffrey he was. There was emptiness in his eyes whenever Richard or Kate was mentioned, but he could disguise it well.

Neal looked at the clock seeing that Peter should be downstairs waiting for him so he could take him to work so he got up, stretched without moving his bad shoulder much, and walked down the steps to see Peter standing there.

"Ready to go?" Peter asked him.

Neal nodded, "Yeah, I am. Let me get some coffee." He said and walked into the kitchen, got coffee, and walked to Peter's car quietly drinking the coffee.

Peter started the car and drove out and looked over at Neal, wondering if something was wrong so he pulled the car over to the side and looked over at Neal, who was now looking at him confused.

"Why aren't you-?" He was interrupted by Peter.

"What's wrong?" demanded Peter anxiously and frowned. "Are you in pain?" He asked him and looked Neal straight in his eyes.

Neal rubbed his forehead, "I just looking at some of Kate's things today, it just startled me, that's all. It's still hard for me to believe she's gone..." His sentence wandered off into thought and he looked at Peter. "That's all. My shoulder is fine." He smiled slightly.

Peter nodded, "Tell me if something else is bothering you though, Neal. You're my friend and I care about you." He said and restarted the car and started driving to the FBI office again.

Neal had a thought, "Hey, could you take me somewhere?" He asked and looked at Peter, his blue eyes widened.

Peter raised an eyebrow and looked out of the corner of his eye at Neal, "Yeah, I can. Where and why?" he asked and pulled over into a parking lot and stopped the car and looked at Neal.

"The field where the investigation of my disappearance started is where I want to go because I want to tell you why I was there." He said and looked at Peter and he nodded slowly and Peter drove off.

_At the field..._

Neal and Peter got out of the car and looked at the field. Neal stood there and took it all in, smiling slightly.

Peter looked at Neal, "So, Neal, tell me about this place. Why is it so special to you? Why did you come here?" He questioned him and Neal's face softened.

Neal's face had a wave of pain flash across it. "Kate and I…whenever we just wanted to relax or get away from reality, we would come here. We would wait till the stars came out at night and talk for hours…Peter, I should have been on that plane." He said and looked down at the weeds around the field.

Peter sighed and looked at Neal, "Neal, I know you blame yourself. June told me that she hears you screaming Kate's name at night sometimes. Why don't you see someone about it? You're not the only person in the bureau who has lost someone close to them, and you have friends to help you get through it. You don't have to do this alone, Neal." Said Peter and smiled at Neal slightly.

Neal looked up at Peter and smirked, "I didn't think people cared. I still can't help but blame myself for it though..." he thought and avoided Peter's gaze. He blinked his now watery filled eyes.

Peter patted Neal's shoulder, "You don't have to do this alone. I'm gonna go wait in the car. You can have some time to think to yourself. Don't wander off." Peter smiled and walked off.

Neal watched Peter walk off and Neal sat down in the field. He looked around and smiled at a memory Kate and he had made. He got up and trudged a little farther in the field and looked around. "X marks the spot..." He said and looked at a spot where there were boards making an X almost covered completely by dirt.

He got on his knees and took his pocket knife out of his pocket and cut the board in half and threw it off and started digging in the dirt with his fingers. He hit something. It was _metal. _

Neal smiled and wiped some dirt off his hands and dug with his knife some more and took the metal box out of the ground and pried it open with the knife.

The con man's eyes widened and he opened the box and saw another box inside and then he opened the cardboard, brown box and looked at a picture he held in his hands that was crumpled up note.

_Neal Caffrey and Kate Moreau. August 12__th__, 2003. _

Neal stood up and put the lid on the metal box and recognized it as Kate's older jewelry box. He held it close to him and then heard his name being called.

"Neal? It's been ten minutes. Neal, where are you?" Peter called.

Neal stood up and waved Peter over and Peter came over and Neal trudged out of the deep field and smiled at Peter and put the box with the note and picture into Peter's arms.

Peter looked at it and up at Neal. "Neal…you made a memory with Kate here." Peter smiled at Neal and gave the objects back to Neal. "Are you going to keep it or re-bury it?" He asked.

Neal smiled and closed the lid of the jewelry box and put it back in the dirt underground and kicked dirt over it. "I want to keep the picture. The note and the box can go back under though." Neal smiled and looked at the objects he held in his arms again.

Peter smiled, "Come on, let's go to work." He said and walked back to his car.

Neal smiled and looked back at the field and at the sky. "I love you, Kate." He said to himself, hoping she had heard him.

It ended with a field.

_The end._


End file.
